Promise Me Daddy
by Tailwalker97
Summary: Chase, at age seven, is out playing catch with his father, Jeredy, when he asks a rather serious question that catches the man off guard. In honor of Father's Day.


"Good throw, Chase!" called Jeredy Suno as he reached up to catch a stray baseball he and his seven-year old son were throwing to each other. The man was still wondering how he gave in. He'd been so busy lately but Chase hadn't stopped bugging him to play catch. Now, here they were in the front yard, throwing the baseball back and forth. Jeredy had to admit, though, he was having a lot of fun with his son. It was a lot better than worrying about his research! He loved his son. He really did. It was just a little hard on him, being that he was alone when it came to this. His wife had disappeared a few years ago, and it was a little hard, being that when it came to what he did, he often had to travel and leave Chase in someone else's hands. Jeredy made the best of the time he had when he could though.

"You ready, buddy?" he called, grabbing the ball out of his baseball glove.

"Heck yeah! Bring it on, Daddy!" Chase grinned, beating his fist into his glove.

"Alright! Here it comes!" Jeredy smiled, tossing the ball to his black-haired son who looked so much like him.

Chase managed to catch the ball right in his glove. "I got it!" he cheered, his teal eyes bright.

"Nice catch!" Jeredy praised his son. He watched as Chase chunked the ball in his direction again, though this one was a bit berserk. The scientist missed it by a landslide.

"Bad catch, Daddy!" Chase laughed, pointing at his father. He was having a blast spending time with his dad. He always did. The fact that his mom was missing drew him so much closer to his friends and his dad. The young boy loved his father and he also enjoyed helping him out when he could. Chase tried not to worry about him when he was left with someone else, especially when he wasn't staying with Bren. He made the most of every moment with his father though.

Jeredy laughed, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead with his free hand. "How could it be a bad catch if I didn't catch it?" he smirked.

"You didn't catch it. That's why it'd be a bad catch," Chase laughed.

"Oh. You think that's funny, don't ya?"

"Yup!"

"Alrighty then," Jeredy smirked. "I didn't wanna do this, buddy, but ya leave me no choice." The black haired man ran forward at his son, who ran away, laughing. Jeredy was much faster than him and scooped his son and held him over his shoulder.

"Augh! Daddy!" Chase called, trying to be serious but laughing instead as he was held over his shoulder.

Jeredy smirked and laid him on the ground, pinning him with his ungloved hand. He wrenched the glove off and chunked it aside, eventually letting his laughing and giggling son up.

Chase sat up as soon as he could and once both he and his father stopped laughing, he suddenly hugged him. Taken a bit by surprise, Jeredy hugged his son back.

"I love you, Daddy," Chase said, smiling.

"I love you too, Chase."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me like Mommy left us."

Chase's comment really hit home on Jeredy. He never thought that his son would ask this. The question caught him completely off guard. He hesitated, unsure what to say.

Seeing his father hesitate, Chase added, "I know you have to leave for work and stuff, but please…don't leave me forever like Mommy left us forever…"

Jeredy was quiet for a moment, and Chase was scared that he wouldn't promise him that. Then he heard the two words he wanted to hear.

"I promise, Chase. I promise that I'll never leave you like she did. I would never even THINK about leaving you," Jeredy murmured.

"Thank you, Daddy…" Chase said softly, holding tight to his father. "I love you…"

"I love ya, too, Chase. I love you more than anything, and I would do anything, ANYTHING, to keep you safe. Even if I'm gone for a long time at once, I'm not gonna leave you."

"If you're gone for a long time, I'd go after ya!" Chase said, smiling widely again.

"I bet you would, Chase. I bet you would."


End file.
